Schulprojekte
by Christine82
Summary: Die Mutter eines gewissen Wissenschaftlers räumt den Dachboden auf - und findet etwas, das ihr die Haare zu Berge stehen lässt.


_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir. Ein Schicksal, das ich mit allen hier wohl teile :-(_

Schnaufend hievte Helen McKay eine Kiste mit altem Geschirr von dem Regal auf dem Speicher ihres Hauses in London, Ontario. Die kam auch auf den Müll. Sie seufzte. Diese Säuberungsaktion war schon längst überfällig gewesen. Was sich hier im Laufe der Jahre alles angesammelt hatte… Ihre Kinder Jeannie und Rodney stellten hier auch einfach alles Mögliche ab, ohne jemals wieder danach zu fragen. Wenn sie das nächste Mal zu Besuch kamen konnten sie mal ein paar Kisten mitnehmen. Falls sie mal wieder zu Besuch kamen. Jeannie ließ sich ja wenigstens noch ab und zu blicken, aber Rodney… Als sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, hatte er etwas von einem geheimen Militärprojekt gemurmelt und war wieder verschwunden. Apropos Rodney… Da hinten hatte doch noch eine Kiste gestanden mit seinem Namen drauf. Die nahm sie auch gleich mit hinunter. Sie sah sich nach der Pappkiste um und zog angesichts deren Ausmaße kurz in Betracht ihren Nachbar um Hilfe zu bitten. Doch dann schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf.

„Ach, Blödsinn! So schwer wird die ja schon nicht sein." Voller Elan machte sie sich daran sie in Richtung der Tür zu ziehen. Allerdings ohne den geringsten Erfolg. Die Kiste bewegte sich keinen einzigen Millimeter. Schließlich hielt Helen schnaufend inne. „Was zur…", entfuhr es ihr, während sie gleichzeitig nach Atem rang. Was hatte Rodney denn da bloß drin? Sie griff sich das Ende des Paketbandes, mit dem die Kiste verschlossen war und riss es mit einer schnellen Bewegung vollständig ab. Neugierig klappte sie die oberen Kartonteile zur Seite und lugte hinein.

* * *

„Nein, nein, nein!" Dr. Rodney McKay schüttelte den Kopf und gestikulierte gleichzeitig mit beiden Händen in der Luft. „So geht das nicht! Ich kann so nicht arbeiten! Bin ich denn nur von Idioten umgeben?" Amüsiert beobachtete Colonel Sheppard von der Tür des Labors aus, wie die zwei junge Wissenschaftler des Stargate Centers vor McKay zusammenzuckten und verzweifelt nach Deckung Ausschau hielten, während der Chef-Wissenschaftler von Atlantis sie mit einer Vielzahl von Schimpfwörtern und Beleidigungen überschüttete, bis er schließlich ausrief: „Verschwinden Sie! Raus! Bevor Sie noch etwas kaputtmachen!" Erleichtert flohen die beiden Wissenschaftler. McKay seufzte auf und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Idioten! Lauter Idioten!"

„Also, alles wie immer.", schloss Sheppard. McKay drehte sich zu ihm um und starrte ihn wütend an. „Was wollen Sie, ausser mich von der Arbeit abzuhalten?" Sheppard nickte in Richtung des Telefonapparates, der neben der Tür an der Wand hing.

„Telefon für Sie.", erklärte er. „Die Zentrale hat mich angerufen. Ich glaube, der Lieutenant vom Dienst hat Angst vor Ihnen." Er grinste. „Ihr schlechter Ruf eilt Ihnen voraus, McKay."

„Recht hat der Mann.", entgegnete McKay, bevor er den Telefonhörer von der Gabel riss. „McKay?" Erschrocken hielt er den Hörer von seinem Ohr weg. „Um Gottes Willen!", entfuhr es ihm, als ein lauter Schwall Worte aus dem Hörer drang.

_„Bist du völlig durchgedreht? Weißt du eigentlich, was alles hätte passieren können? Hast du denn nicht eine Sekunde daran gedacht, wie viele Menschen du in Gefahr bringst, dass du mich und deine Schwester in Gefahr bringst, wenn du dieses Ding hier aufbewahrst? Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass ein Einfamilienhaus in einer kanadischen Kleinstadt nicht der richtige Ort für eine Atombombe ist?"_

„Mum? Mum!", versuchte Rodney zu intervenieren. Allerdings ohne Erfolg.

_„Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass es eine schlechte Idee ist, wenn ein Sechstklässler für ein Schulprojekt eine Atombombe baut! Spätestens als die CIA sich dich geschnappt hat, hätte ich einen Schlussstrich ziehen sollen! Aber nein! Ich dachte, es wird alles gut! Die Atombombe, die CIA… das sind Phasen! Aber jetzt habe ich eine Atombombe auf dem Dachboden!"_

Breit grinsend stand Sheppard neben seinem Kollegen und sah mit an, wie Rodney immer wieder versuchte seiner Mutter ins Wort zu fallen und sie zu unterbrechen, aber immer erfolglos. John konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass es irgendjemandem mal gelungen war Rodneys Redekünsten das Wasser zu reichen. Seine Mutter konnte es ganz eindeutig…

_„Wo immer du dich herumtreibst, junger Mann! Du kommst sofort nach Hause und schaffst diese Bombe aus meinem Haus heraus! Es ist mir egal, was du damit machst, aber ich will sie nie mehr in meinen vier Wänden sehen! Wart nur ab! Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege… Dann kannst du was erleben! Womit habe ich einen solchen Sohn verdient? Was habe ich getan?"_

„Mum! Reg dich nicht auf!", nutzte Rodney sofort eine Redepause seiner Mutter. „Die Bombe ist ganz ungefährlich! Ich habe sie entschärft, bevor ich sie auf den Dachboden gebracht habe."

_„Entschärft?! Und dafür soll ich womöglich noch dankbar sein, oder was? Du kommst sofort nach Hause und schaffst dieses Ding weg!"_

„Das ist vollkommen unmöglich." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe hier wichtige Arbeit zu erledigen. Das kann nicht warten."

_„Rodney…Komm. Nach. Hause. SOFORT!" _Es klickte in der Leitung. Deprimiert schloss Rodney die Augen. Nur seine Mutter brachte ihn dazu, Dinge zu tun, die er nicht wollte. Seufzend legte er den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel. Hinter sich hörte er ein leises Lachen.

„Sie haben ihrer Mutter eine Atombombe auf den Dachboden gelegt?" Sheppard musste laut lachen. „Oh, Rodney. Kein Wunder, dass sie sauer ist." McKay warf ihm über die Schulter einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Ich muß gehen.", sagte er und ging hinaus. Sheppard folgte ihm schnell.

„Ich komme mit.", eröffnete er ihm. Sein Kollege sah ihm überrascht an.

„Wie bitte?", fragte er überrascht.

„Ich bin neugierig. Jemand, der Sie in Schach halten kann…" Der Colonel grinste. „Die Gelegenheit so etwas zu erleben ist viel zu selten, als dass ich mir das entgehen lassen könnte."

Ende


End file.
